Days in the lives of the turtles
by Emeraldphotos
Summary: [Short stories of our heroes] Follow Raph, Mikey, Leo and Donnie as they go on day to day living under the same roof. [Fourth chapter: Leo, Raph and Mikey go searching for Donnie]
1. Scream Mike and Raph

**Disclaimer: **I do not own [nor will I ever] the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' and their Affiliations.

* * *

_**Scream**: A character has caused another to scream out for some reason_

* * *

The slamming of doors was heard every other five minutes or so as the youngest brother of the Hamato clan raced from his room to the next. An unusual scowl was plastered on his lips and a growl escaped him from time to time.

The orange masked turtle opened his bedroom door for the twentieth time that day and slammed it shut.

An annoyed growl escaped the red banded turtle lying comfortably on the couch downstairs. "Mikey, stop moping and come down here!" His angry voice reached the ears of all residence of the Hamato home.

"Shut up Raph! I'm not giving up until I find it!"

Jumping to his feet, Raph moved to the stairs to 'talk' to his little brother, but stopped as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Give it up Raph. Just let him find it."

"No Leo." Shaking his brothers' hand off his shoulder, he headed for the stairs once more. "I can't take it no more. He's been brooding over this _stupid thing_ for weeks now and I'm sick of his attitude."

"Do you honestly think threatening him to stop will make him listen? Give him_ time_ Raph." Arms folded over his chest, Leo glared at his hotheaded brother.

A snort escaped Raph and a snarl sounded as he spoke. "I did give him_ time_ Leo. Two weeks. This ends. _Now_!"

Leo could only watch his brother storm up the stairs and disappear around the corner. Letting out a sigh, Leo moved to the dojo to seek out his father.

"Mikey, give it a rest." Raph all but growled, stepping closer to his baby brother.

On all fours, Mikey was throwing things behind him that he dug out from under his bed. "Raph, I can't stop looking. It's here somewhere and I need it!" his voice became hysterical now, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Dodging items thrown his way, Raph pulled Mike away from his bed and spun him around to look him in the eyes. "Mikey, you've been looking for weeks now. If you haven't found it yet, you won't ever find it." His strong voice seemed to falter at the end. He felt terrible for having to say it, especially to Mikey, but the kid had to learn sooner then later.

"I _can_ and_ will_ find it Raph!" shaking his head, Mikey tried escaping his brothers clutches, but to no avail.

"Why do you need this particular one, Mikey?" Pointing to the youngests destroyed room; Raph gave Mikey a confused look. "You got thousands of these stupid things, you don-"

"It's not **STUPID**!" Mikey screamed out, efficiently cutting Raph off mid-sentence, leaving him speechless. Tears trailed down Mike's cheeks and a sob escaped him. "A comic book! That was the comic book you gave me Raphie. It's special to me and I hate myself for losing it."

Staring at Mikey, he let a sigh escape him and pulled his youngest brother close, letting him cry. When Mikey was calm enough, Raph whispered in his ear.

"Mikey, it's just a comic book. I can give you another one if you want. Plus, you hardly ever looked at the damn thing I gave you, so whats the point?"

He shook his head. "Raph, it's not just a comic book. **_You_** gave it to me."

A smile couldn't help but form on Raphs beak. "I know, you already said that, moron. I can always get you another one Mikey. It's nothing to freak out over. I'm happy that you care so much over the useless thing though. I promise I'll give you another one."

Blue puppy eyes searched normal green ones.

"You promise?" Lips trembling, Raph was afraid Mike would start crying again.

"I promise." He lightly slapped him upside the head

"Thank you Raphie." Hugging him tighter, he sniffled, trying hard not to cry again.

Standing up, Raph pulled his brother up and walked with him to the living room.

"No problem." The smile plastered on his lips grew bigger and more sinister. "Now that that's settled," Raphs hand connected with Mikey's head and a squeak escaped the youngest turtle.

"RAPH!"

A deep laugh couldn't help but escape Raphael.

* * *

**Author's note:** I saved a_** huge**_ list of drabble ideas I found on Tumblr a few months ago onto a flash drive. I haven't opened the dang thing in ages, so when I saw it stored in the USB during the middle class... I kinda blew off my homework in-exchange for this. haha

I may be a bit slow at updating, but I'll try to update soon to anyone who wants to continue reading!

I plan to do all [if not the majority] of the drabble ideas for the turtles. Whatever I don't do for these guys, I may use for my other short story, 'My Sniper.' I kinda liked where my ideas were going for that Resident Evil story... I plan to continue that one, but it just won't be for a while...

Anyway, please R&R, I'd greatly appreciate it!


	2. Brontide Leo and Donnie

**Disclaimer: **I do not [nor will I ever] own TMNT and its affiliations.

* * *

**Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder**

* * *

"Leo, come on! We gotta catch up to them or they'll win!" The youngest turtle all but whined.

A chuckle couldn't help but escape the leader in blue.

"If you don't want to lose, then go catch up to them, Mikey. I'll be right behind you guys."

Mikey looked at his two older brothers farther ahead of them then back to Leo in concern. After another second of hesitating, Mikey sped up, falling right behind his other brothers in mere seconds.

Sighing softly, Leo smiled sadly at his brothers.

Something was bothering Leo all night, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He knew his brothers could sense his nervousness, especially Mikey, but Leo didn't want to worry them more then he already has.

There's been a decrease of foot and purple dragon activity again lately and it's making everyone on edge. Leo's been training everyone harder to prepare for whatever comes their way.

He knows they hate it, but it's better to be safe than sorry. The bad guys are planning something, and Leo plans to stop it, and hopefully soon.

A low rumble of thunder sounded and Leo looked in the direction it came from.

"Leo!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, his heart picking up a heavy beat, Leo looked toward his brothers.

"Get your slow butt over here dude! I would like to get home before the storm hits!" Mikey shook his head and raced ahead of his brothers. "See ya later slow pokes!"

A relief sigh escaped Leo and he chuckled, shaking his head at his youngest brother. He watched silently as Mikey ran away from Raph, shouting and yelping the entire time.

"So much for being a ninja, huh?" Donnie stood next to Leo, watching the mayhem that was Mikey and Raph.

"Yeah. So much for that…"

A few beats of silent ticked by and Leo looked toward Donnie, who was looking at him in concern.

"Are you feeling okay Leo? You're usually all up in Mikey's bubble, lecturing about being a ninja. What's wrong?"

Placing his hand on Leo's forehead, Don smiled when Leo didn't have a temperature.

"I'm fine Don. Don't worry about it." A smile graced Leo's beak and he moved ahead. "Let's go before the storm hits."

A puff of air escaped the brainiac and he shook his head. A clap of thunder rumbled, making Donnie jump slightly. Racing forward, he kept right up next to his brother.

"Leo, I know you're nervous about what may come, but thinking on it's not going to change much, you know that."

A sigh escaped Leo once more. "I do, but it's bothering me. I'm…. I'm scared Donnie. I'm worried this time around." His gaze fell on the clouds brewing over head, threatening to rain any minute. "I don't know why but I feel something coming."

Right as the words left him, something flashed out of the corner of his eye. Instinctively, he reached for his swords. Jumping on the other side of Donnie, he efficiently blocked a kunai aiming for the brainy turtles head.

His brothers were soon gathered around him, weapons drawn and ready to fight. Lightening lit up the sky and rain starting falling all around them.

"So much for getting home now, huh?"

* * *

**Author's note:** This is kinda short, I know. I'm not very confident in my writing abilities for a fight scene, so I felt it was good to leave it here. [Plus the theme was just rumbling of thunder in the distance...]

I wanted to write a story about Leo this time. Protective, mother-hen Leo saves the day once more, I suppose. haha

Leo can tell when dangers brewing and he always tries to be there for his siblings. I find it rather adorable. ^^

ANyway, please R&R, I'd greatly appreciate it!

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

_ILikeToSneeze:_ Thanks! =)

_Sarah:_ Thank you! ^^

_I'm awesome and y'all know it:_ Thank you so much! ^^ Yeah. It's sad these two don't get much moments together, but it's good to see them whenever the chance comes!


	3. Call me Donnie and leo

**Disclaimer: I do not [nor will I ever] own TMNT and it's affiliations.**

* * *

**Call Me: A character will call another for whatever reason**

* * *

"Raph! That last slice of pizza was mine!"

"Your name wasn't on it Mikey, so it's anyone's slice! Plus, you already had 4 pieces. Save some for us, will ya?"

"My name was on it dude. Right there on the side of the box!"

A glare was sent towards the youngest brother. A growl escaped Raph and he chucked the empty pizza box at Mikey.

"You can't do that, loser!"

Catching the box with ease, Mike threw it back, raising his hands in the air in anger.

"I can, cause I just did. Now give me that last slice of pizza Raph!"

A sigh escaped the oldest brother of the three currently in the living room.

"Mikey, you already had enough, give the last piece to Raph."

Mouth a gap, Mikey stared at Leo in shock.

"You're kidding, right dude? That last slice was supposed to be mine!"

Shaking his head, Leo turned his attention back to the TV, ignoring his youngest brothers bickering. After a moment, he looked around in confusion.

"Has anyone seen Donnie?"

Mikey and Raph, wrestling on the floor, stopped to look at Leo.

"Wasn't that loser out at the junk yard?" voice rough, his eyes easily showed his nervousness.

"He should be home by now, I wonder what's taking him?" Reaching for his phone, Leo was ready to call Donnie when his phone started ringing.

"Wow, is that Donnie? Perfect timing!" Smiling, Mikey reached for Leo's phone but Raph slapped his hand away.

Glaring at his brothers, Leo picked up with a concerned, "Donnie?"

"_Leo_?"

"Donnie? What's wrong? Where are you?"

Raph and Mikey stiffened. That leader tone Leo was using usually meant something bad was happening.

"_R-relax Leo. I'm fine. I'm just stuck_."

"Donnie. I'll ask one last time. What happened and where are you?"

A chuckle was heard on the other end of the line. "_I'm just in sewer num-_"

"Donnie? DONNIE?!" The ring of the tone dial sounded soon after.

The t-phone connected with the farthest wall, cracking into small pieces.

"Let's go." Raphs deep voice, sounding very feral at this point, was the first to speak. Taking off out the door, the other two followed, on their way to save their brother.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm planning on making this, and the last chapter, into actual stories. I thought about it over the last few days and decided that's what I'll do! So I'll be working on two of them for you guys.

Thanksgiving is coming up right around the corner so I'll be busy running around, but I plan to have something up for thanksgiving for you all!

Anyway, Please R&R, I'd greatly appreciate it!

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

_I'm awesome and y'all know it:_ Thank you! ^^ That's great! I'm glad it does. I'll be trying to make that into a few chapter stories hopefully soon!

_Turtle stuff:_ Oh thank you so much for the comment! I fixed up all the mistakes. I'll keep the formatting in mind too! Thank you so much! ^^

_Misscookiiie:_ Thank you, I'm glad you thought so! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I'm planning on making this and the last one into bigger chapter stories. You're words make me so happy, thank you! ^^ I will!

_ILikeToSneeze: ^^_

* * *

Thank you all to everyone who read these short-stories of mine, and even bigger thanks to those who left comments. I really appreciate it! ^^ There's defiantly some room for improvement in my work, but I'm glad you all like what I post regardless!


	4. Find me Donnie and his Bros

**Disclaimer:** I do not [nor will I ever] own TMNT and its affiliations ect ect ect

* * *

**Find me:**_ I'll write about a character finding another_

"Leo, where are we going?" Mikey, the last in their line, tried shouting out passed their brother Raphael, who was growling and cursing like a sailor. Mike's words were ignored as was Raph's as they all continued onward.

Mikey huffed and cast his eyes downward.

Mikey was scared. He had no idea what was going on, only that his brother was in trouble. His mind started jumping to conclusions, and he couldn't stop the shiver that went up his spine.

'What if Donnie's stuck under a pile of rocks and was trapped? Knocked out cold, he wouldn't be able to hear us if we called him! What if he was seen from a human and taken to a lab? Or what if he was captured by the foot and taken to the Shredder! Oh God Donnie, Please be o-'

"Ow, Mikey!"

A grunt escaped Mike, and he fell to the ground. So lost in thought, he didn't see Raphael stop. 'Why was I the only one to fall?' Growling up at Raph, he wanted so bad to slap him. Opening his mouth to scold his second oldest brother, Leo held up his hand to silence them both from an oncoming fight. Mike's lips snapped shut on command.

Silence ticked by and Raph started growling then. "Leo what ar-"

"Shut up Raph!" Mikey jumped slightly and took a step back from his brothers. It was rare for Leo to get this mad and Mike always tried to stay far away from Leo when he turned angry.

Another beat of silence ticked by later and Mikey perked up. Standing up straighter, he strained his ears to listen.

A small gasp escaped his lips and he dashed passed his brothers, running around the bend.

He shook his head and ignored his older brother's startled cries of his name.

He heard Donnie, He heard his brother, and he'd be damned if he was going to just sit by and do nothing to help him.

Running farther down the sewer, he came to a stop at a sewer number 110. Peaking inside, he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Donnie?" His voice faltered and it was just above a whisper. Stepping inside, he gasped when he stepped in something slimy.

'I really wish I brought a flashlight!' Trying his voice once more, he called out louder this time. "Donnie." He heard his voce echo back and he stared around in confusion. Ignoring the muck on his feet, he continued onward and felt around for something to guide him through the dark tunnel. A sound caught his attention and he squinted his eyes through the dark. "Donnie?"

"MIKEY!"

Head whipping back, a flash of Blue and Red filled his vision before he was pushed to the side. Quickly lifting his head, He was face to face with a scowling Raph. A small nervous smile graced Mikes Lips. "Hey Raphie Boy!"

A startled yelp escaped him as he was pushed into the sewage. "Eww, Dude!"

Coughing, he sat up and scowled as best he could at his brother between his coughing fit. He stopped short when he saw a kunai embedded into the wall where he stood moments before. Looking to Leo, he growled when he saw him fighting with Fishface.

He got his nun chucks out, ready to fit.

"Foot clan, fall back!"

"What!" Raph barked out a bitter laugh and raced after them. Leo stopped him short and Mikey stared at their retreating forms.

Looking around, Tears formed in his eyes at the sight. His prediction was right. Donnie was stuck under a pile of rubble. Fishface being there, he was almost taken to the Shredder. He started slowly removing the boulders and stopped short at the sight.

"L-leo!" A sob escaped him and he broke down into more sobs.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Misscookiiie:** Yup, I had more ideas planned to write but time seemed to get away from me the last few months and my motivation sadly slipped from my grasp. =/ But I'm back in full swing now so expect a lot more stories coming your way soon! I'm glad I was able to get IC as much as possible with the turtles for the last chapter! ^^ Thank you so much for the compliment!

**fear4everleading:** Thank you so much! Sorry for the slow update! _ I hope this makes up for it! –Reaches for cookies- "Cookies please?!" =]

**ILikeToSneeze:** ^^

**Optimisticat:** Thank you so very much! That makes me smile! ^^ I Love the turtles when they go into 'protective mother-hen mode' I don't think Leo's the only one who should be called that. Ahaha The next chapter is going to be the last part to 'call me.' I decided I would add it here rather then add it into a whole new story. I hope that's okay and I hope that you like it! Thank you again!

**SK12Monster:** Thank you! ^^

**Alanasert:** Thanks!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, how long has it been since I wrote a story for you guys? Two months almost? Geez!

Things have been crazy busy over here during the holidays. When I could find time to write, my motivation was completely drained.

I want to sincerely apologize to you all for my slowness. It's the New Year though and I'm going to start it off right! I'm going to update more frequently, that I can try to do! The New Year is here and my writing mood is back in full swing! I'll try to update every Sunday!

Anyway, this is the second part to the previous chapter 'Call me.'

I hope 2014 is a great year for you all and I hope this makes up for my slowness.

I'm thinking about next chapter going into a POV rather then narrative. Tell me what you think on that?

R&R I'd greatly appreciate it!

_~Emerald_


End file.
